


i will, tonight

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, it's just 375 words of pining, starring nb kaoru!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: Tomoe's supposed to be helping Kaoru with the White Day musical, but Kaoru isn't working as hard as they should be.





	i will, tonight

It's a beautiful night, and Kaoru’s spending it with Tomoe Udagawa, sitting at the end of a bridge and writing the script for that White Day musical they're holding in a few weeks. Tomoe’s deep in concentration; Kaoru much less so, as they stare at the redhead writing furiously next to them. They, too, have a notebook in their lap, but it lays blank and unused, threatening to tip into the water at any moment. 

_Ahh, how fleeting, _they think, smiling at Tomoe. _ A beautiful night like this, and this quiet, calm atmosphere... truly, a fleeting moment. _

This moment, where they sit with one of their favorite people in the world, the girl they'd go to the ends of the earth for. This moment, where Tomoe Udagawa sits with them, doing her very best to help them out. Kaoru would like to capture this moment, and keep it safe within their heart.

They do a little bit more thinking. They know that one day, it'll happen; one day they'll find an overwhelming need to have this girl as their own. One day, maybe they'll finally confess (or maybe Tomoe will? A bit unlikely, but it would certainly be nice if she did). Maybe Tomoe, too, will tell them the words they've wanted to hear from the moment they'd met, or maybe she’d abandon Kaoru, laugh at them, and leave their heart shattered. Maybe they'll get over their feelings for the drummer, and find someone else. 

All these possibilities, all these thoughts and hopes and fears. Should they confess tonight? They start thinking really hard about it now, and they can tell Tomoe's finally started to notice. "Hey, Seta-san?" she asks, concern written all over her face. 

Automatically, Kaoru answers, "I'm okay," and Tomoe smiles, and continues writing, though Kaoru still feels her eye on them. 

_Should I confess?_ they ask themself. They think over it for a moment, then say, _I don't think I'll do it now. __I'll __save that for another day, for another Kaoru._

In a few minutes, they put these thoughts aside and finally get to work. They decide that for now, they're perfectly content to be here, on a bridge under that big starry sky, with the prettiest girl on earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, basically, i had this idea last week to write a pining kaoru. don't really know why, but it just happened, so i wrote it and here's what i got! (originally was supposed to have a part w/ tomoe's pov but i didn't really know what to do with it djsksla) 
> 
> anyway, uh, once again this is hella short, but i really do hope this isn't ooc! (kaoru didn't really. tell her anything but originally i was going to have them confess. that's why the title's i will, tonight, but also because i love the brobecks) 
> 
> if you got this far, i have one last thing - thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
